Yamada Takayuki
Profile *'Name:' 山田孝之 (やまだ たかゆき) *'Name (romaji):' Yamada Takayuki *'Profession:' Actor and singer *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Satsumasendai, Kagoshima, Japan *'Height:' 169cm *'Weight:' 50kg *'Star sign:' Libra *'Blood type:' A *'Family:' Older sister/actress Tsubaki Kaori, older sister/singer Sayuki, son and wife *'Talent agency:' Stardust TV Shows *Kyou kara Ore wa!! (NTV, 2018, ep6) *dele (TV Asahi, 2018) *Yuusha Yoshihiko to Michibikareshi Shichinin (TV Tokyo, 2016) *Nobunaga Concerto (Fuji TV, 2014) *Yamikin Ushijima-kun Season 2 (TBS, 2014) *Yuusha Yoshihiko to Akuryo no Kagi (TV Tokyo, 2012) *Arakawa Under the Bridge (2004-2015) (TBS, 2011) *Yuusha Yoshihiko to Maou no Shiro (TV Tokyo, 2011) *Yamikin Ushijima-kun (TBS, 2010) *Wagaya no Rekishi as Nakadai Tatsuya (Fuji TV, 2010) *BOSS as Tajima Shingo (Fuji TV, 2009, ep4-5) *Churasan 4 as Kohagura Keitatsu (NHK, 2007) *Taiyo no Uta as Fujishiro Kouji (TBS, 2006) *Byakuyako as Kirihara Ryoji (TBS, 2006) *Densha Otoko Special (Fuji TV, 2006) *Start Line as Imai Jun (Fuji TV, 2005) *Densha Otoko (Fuji TV, 2005, ep1, cameo) *H2 as Kunimi Hiro (TBS, 2005) *Churasan 3 as Kohagura Keitatsu (NHK, 2004) *Sekai no Chuushin de, Ai wo Sakebu as Matsumoto Sakutaro (TBS, 2004) *Jidan Kosho Jinnai Tamako Ura File 3 (TBS, 2004) *Fire Boys as Asahina Daigo (Fuji TV, 2004) *Water Boys as Shindo Kankuro (Fuji TV, 2003) *Churasan 2 as Kohagura Keitatsu (NHK, 2003) *Hatachi as Shindo Ryuji (Fuji TV, 2003) *Onmyoji Abe no Seimei as Toya (Fuji TV, 2002) *Akahige (TBS, 2002) *Lunch no Joou as Ushijima Minoru (Fuji TV, 2002) *Jidan Kosho Jinnai Tamako Ura File 2 (TBS, 2002) *Long Love Letter as Takamatsu Sho (Fuji TV, 2002) *Koi ga Shitai x3 as Aoshima Wataru (TBS, 2001) *Jidan Kosho Jinnai Tamako Ura File (TBS, 2001) *Churasan as Kohagura Keitatsu (NHK, 2001) *Aoi Tokugawa Sandai (NHK, 2000, ep34-37) *Rokubanme no Sayoko (NHK, 2000) *Psychometrer Eiji 2 (NTV, 1999) Movies *50 Kaime no First Kiss (2018) *Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable (2017) *Somebody (2016) *Terra Formars (2016) *Sono Yoru no Samurai (2012) *Yamikin Ushijima-kun (2012) *Nobou (2012) *Arakawa Under the Bridge (2012) *Unfair 2: The Answer (2011) *Yubiwa wo Hametai (2011) *Milocrorze: A Love Story (2011) *Taiheiyou no Kiseki: Fokkusu to Yobareta Otoko (2011) *Oba: The Last Samurai (2011) *GANTZ (2011) *13 Assassins (2010) *Ranbou to Taiki (2010) *The Seaside Motel (2010) *Ooarai ni mo Hoshi wa Furunari 大洗にも星はふるなり (2009) *MW (2009) *Crows ZERO II (2009) *Kamogawa Horumo (Shochiku, 2009) *252: Seizonsha Ari (2008) *Ikigami (2008) *Crows ZERO (2007) *Sono Toki wa Kare ni Yoroshiku / When You See Him, Say Hello For Me (2007) *Maiko Haaaan!!! (2007) *Eragon (2006) *Tegami / The Letter (2006) *Densha Otoko / The Train Man (2005) *Jenifa (2004) *Dragon Head (2003) *Neko no Ongaeshi / The Cat Returns (2002) Endorsements *[http://www.tepco.ne.jp TEPCO Hikari Lifestyle] (2005-2006) *Tokyo Metro (2004) *Maruchan Ramen Noodle (2004) *Blood Bank with Fukada Kyoko (2003) *Coca Cola (2002) Recognitions *'2011 New York Asian Film Festival:' Star Asia Rising Star Award *'48th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor for Byakuyako (2006) *'Oricon Best Leading Film Actors:' Best Leading Actor ranked 4th for Densha Otoko (2005) *''' 42nd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor for Sekai no Chuushin de, Ai wo Sakebu (2004) *'8th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Best Leading Actor ranked 2nd for Sekai no Chuushin de, Ai wo Sakebu (2004) *'Japanese Academy Awards:' Best Newcomer (2004) Trivia *'Skills:' Horseback riding and basketball *'Hobbies:''' Soccer, taking pictures, collecting figurines, and playing the guitar *Discovered at the age of 15 by talent scouts in Harajuku *Has a son born in October of 2005 with an ex-girlfriend External Links *Official site *Official Facebook page *Japanese Wikipedia *JDorama.com *IMDb Category:JActor Category:JSinger